Les Belles Histoires De Papa Ron
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: petits contes pour s'endormir le soir...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling

**Titre:** Le concombre Masqué

**Résumer:** Un conte pour s'endormir de papa Ron.

**Auteurs :** Ma grande sœur et moi.

* * *

><p>- Allez papa, raconte-moi une histoire s'il te plaît, demanda un petit garçon roux, couché dans un lit.<br>- Eh dis donc, t'es pas un peu grand que je te raconte des histoires avant de t'endormir, mon concombre?  
>- Tonton Charlie a dit que y'a pas d'âge pour les histoires, d'abord. Et en plus, j'ai que neuf ans, j'te signale!<br>- OK, c'est bon t'as gagné. Mais tu diras à tonton Charlie qu'il dit que des bêtises…  
>- C'est pas vrai d'abord! Il a dit qu'il allait me ramener un vrai dragon de Roumanie!<br>- QUOI!  
>- T'en fais pas je rigole. Bon, tu la raconte cette histoire?<p>

- Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps…  
>- Quand ça?<br>- Il y a très très longtemps, avant ta naissance mon concombre.  
>- Oui mais quand?<br>- Mais je sais pas à la fin! On s'en fiche, c'est pas important.  
>- Bah si, maman elle a dit qu'il faut toujours préciser quand c'est arrivé quand on raconte une histoire sinon on peut pas savoir si elle est vraie ou pas.<br>Ron lève les yeux au ciel et donne la première date qui lui passe par la tête.  
>- Bon, ça se passe en 1456, t'es content maintenant?<br>- Ouah! Ben dis donc, c'est une super vieille histoire!  
>- Oui, je peux continuer maintenant?<p>

- Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, un marchand de fru…  
>- Comment elle s'appelle ton histoire?<br>- Je sais pas.  
>- Bah, comment tu peux raconter une histoire qui a pas de titre?<br>Ron soupire et commence à s'impatienter.  
>- Bon OK, elle s'appelle « l'histoire du concombre masqué ».<br>- Bof, je la connais déjà.  
>- ça m'étonnerai, je viens juste de l'inventer, alors je reprends.<p>

- C'est donc l'histoire d'un marchand de fruits et légumes qui…  
>- Il vend quoi le marchand?<br>- Des fruits et des légumes.  
>- Oui, ça j'avais compris mais quoi comme fruits et légumes?<br>- Hugo, si tu m'interromps sans cesse, comment veux-tu que je te raconte cette histoire?  
>Le petit garçon soupire.<p>

-Bon, alors, c'est un marchand de fruits et légumes qui désespérait de vendre son seul et unique concombre…  
>- Pourquoi?<br>- Pourquoi quoi?  
>- Pourquoi il a un seul concombre?<br>- Euh… parce qu'il a vendu tous les autres, je suppose. Donc, il désespérait et alors…  
>- Pourquoi il désespérait?<br>Les oreilles de Ron avaient viré au rouge vif. Il semblait de plus en plus énervé.  
>- Parce que c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout! Il désespérait et tu peux rien y changer!<br>- Oui mais, pourquoi il le vend pas son concombre?  
>- Parce que personne ne veut l'acheter!<br>- Pourquoi?  
>- Parce qu'il était tâché!<br>- Comment ça tâché?  
>- Comme ça se prononce!<p>

- DONC il désespérait parce que le concombre avait une tâche noire qui lui faisait comme un masque.  
>- Il a qu'à lui jeter un sort pour faire disparaître les tâches.<br>- Non, mais ça marche pas.  
>- Pourquoi?<br>- Parce que c'est un moldu voilà!

- Il a qu'a demander à un sorcier de l'aider.  
>- Oui, mais il connait pas de sorciers!<br>- Ah bah, elle est pas drôle du tout ton histoire! C'est quoi la suite?  
>- Euh…<br>- Tu sais pas?  
>- Si mais tu m'as fait oublier avec tes questions stupides! Je m'en souviens plus!<br>Hugo soupire.  
>- Bon, alors c'est moi qui vais te raconter: le concombre masqué va tomber amoureux d'une tomate volante. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein de petites bananes.<p>

- On peut voir les choses comme ça. Pourquoi pas après tout? Mais j'ai une question à te poser: pourquoi veux-tu que je te raconte des histoires si c'est toi qui les fini?  
>- Pour t'embêter. J'aime bien quand tu t'énerves, tes oreilles deviennent toutes rouges, c'est rigolo.<p>

Tout en parlant, Hugo envoya un oreiller à la figure de son père.  
>- Hugo! Tu n'as pas honte mon concombre?<br>Une bataille de polochons éclata. Des plumes d'oreiller volaient dans toutes la pièce.  
>- Ron! Hugo! Vous n'avez pas honte? Non mais franchement vous avez quel âge?<br>- C'est pas not' faute m'man, c'est celle du concombre masqué.  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire?<br>- Un conte pour l'endormir, Mione.  
>- Tu as vraiment une drôle de façon d'endormir les enfants!<br>- Bah non, à force de sauter dans tous les sens, il va se fatiguer et finir par se coucher, dit Ron, en balançant un oreiller à la figure de sa chère et tendre.  
>- Ronald Weasley! Tu vas me le payer!<br>Et Hermione se jeta sur son mari, suivie de près par le petit Hugo, pour le soumettre au supplice des chatouilles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling

**Titre:** L'araignée danseuse

**Résumer:**Une nouvelle petite histoire made in Weasley, mais ce soir, c'est Hermione qui raconte pourquoi Ron a peur des araignées...

**Auteurs :** Ma grande sœur et moi.

* * *

><p>- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui raconte une histoire, je vous laisse la choisir les enfants, dit Hermione à ses deux têtes blondes (qui étaient en vérité plutôt rousses, mais on ne va pas trop modifier les expressions françaises, quand même…)<br>- Maman, demanda Rose, tu peux nous raconter pourquoi papa a peur des araignées, s'il te plaît?  
>- Oui, oui, cria le petit Hugo en sautant de joie, tout excité à l'idée d'entendre sa mère lui raconter une histoire, ce qui était plutôt rare. Habituellement, c'était Ron qui s'en chargeait.<p>

Hermione rit aux éclats devant la mine réjouie de ses enfants.  
>« Alors, cette histoire se passe quand papa était un petit garçon de trois ans. Un jour, il jouait à cache-cache avec Fred et George et…<br>- Fred? Notre cousin? Il était déjà né? Je savais pas qu'il était aussi vieux…  
>- Non Hugo. Ton cousin n'était pas encore né à cette époque puisque son papa n'était qu'un petit garçon de cinq ans.<br>- Comme moi, s'exclama Rose fièrement.  
>- Mais non, t'es bête, dit Hugo en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est pas du tout comme toi. T'es pas un petit garçon, t'es une fille.<br>- Mais non, ce que je veux dire c'est que moi aussi j'ai cinq ans.

Hermione sentit monter la dispute. Elle décida d'intervenir avant qu'ils aillent trop loin:  
>- DONC là, il s'agit de tonton Fred, le frère jumeau de tonton George.<br>- ça veut dire quoi « jumeau »? demanda Hugo.  
>- ça veut dire qu'ils sont nés en même temps, répondit Rose.<br>- Ah… Alors, Lily, c'est mon jumeau, comme on a le même âge…  
>Hermione sourit.<br>- Mais non, mon chéri, il faut avoir la même maman. Fred et George ont la même maman, mamie Molly, et ils sont nés le même jour. En plus, ils étaient pareils tous les deux.  
>- Bon, interrompit l'impatiente Rose, que s'est-il passé ensuite?<p>

- Eh bien, papa s'est caché dans une armoire et Fred a pris son nounours et l'a métamorphosé en une grosse araignée juste devant la cachette de Ron. Il l'a ensuite jeté dans l'armoire où était papa et ça lui a fait vraiment très peur.  
>- Bah dis donc, il était pas très gentil tonton Fred.<br>- Si Hugo, il était vraiment très gentil, un peu énervant de temps en temps mais drôle en vérité. En fait, c'était juste pour lui faire une blague qu'il a fait ça…  
>- Moi j'aime pas les blagues qui font peur à mon papa.<br>Hermione l'embrassa, puis jeta un coup d'œil et vit Ron qui se tenait derrière les enfants, debout sur le seuil de la chambre, un sourire ému sur les lèvres.

Elle se pencha alors à l'oreille de ses enfants et leur chuchota à titre de confidence, assez fort pour que Ron l'entende:  
>« Vous savez, de temps en temps, la nuit, papa se réveille en sursaut en hurlant parce qu'il rêve d'araignées qui font des claquettes.<br>- C'est vrai? demanda Rose, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.  
>- Oui, même que les araignées lui demandent aussi de faire des claquettes… »<br>Les enfants et Hermionent rirent aux éclats. Les oreilles étaient devenues cramoisies. Rose déclara:  
>« Moi, je trouve ça rigolo comme histoire…<br>- C'est vrai que c'est rigolo, renchérit le petit Hugo, une araignée qui danse!  
>- Bon, les enfants, c'est l'heure de se coucher, s'exclama Ron. »<p>

Les enfants se couchèrent et leurs parents les embrassèrent en leur souhaitant la bonne nuit. Après cela, Ron et Hermione sortirent dans le couloir et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.  
>« Pourquoi tu leur a raconté cette vieille histoire?<br>- Parce qu'ils me l'on demandé.  
>- J'aime pas quand tu parles de ça…<br>- Voyons, mon chéri, avec toutes les horreurs que nous avons vu et affronté, ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur d'une petite araignée de rien du tout…  
>- Justement, puisque t'en parles, j'en ai vu une dans la cuisine et je me demandais si…<br>- Si je pouvais l'écraser? Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe, mon trouillard adoré. Je saurai te défendre contre toutes les araignées de moins de trois mètres de diamètres. »  
>Sur ce, elle l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.<p> 


End file.
